Réconfortante facilité
by TDBaby
Summary: Un matin comme les autres pour Will, semblable à tous les autres. Ou presque.


**Réconfortante facilité**

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau texte, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'ayez aucune indulgence et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans le commentaire. Bonne lecture._

Arrivant devant le Granny's, le couple se sépara après un dernier baiser. L'ancienne princesse sourit malicieusement à son compagnon en s'éloignant tandis que le Joyeux Compagnon de Robin des Bois entra dans le petit bed-and-breakfast lui soufflant qu'il la rejoignait très vite. Will salua la gérante de l'établissement de son habituel "hello m'man" demandant la traditionnelle commande qu'elle lui tendit immédiatement avec un magnifique sourire. La vieille louve souriait à tous ses clients, du moins à tous les "héros". Enfin depuis que la méchante reine avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait être "gentille" et héroïque, cette notion était véritablement à revoir. Enfin bref, Granny était toujours charmante avec la plupart des habitants de Storybrooke. Le valet de cœur fit un rapide signe de tête aux routiniers des matins chargés de rebondissements en repartant vers la porte. Il s'arrêta juste à temps avant d'ébouillanter Crochet avec deux tasses de thé brulant.

\- Nous devons parler, camarade.

\- Parler signifie que tu vas écraser ton poing sur mon visage ou que nous allons avoir une discussion construite.

Le ton de Will était sarcastique, retranscrivant sa colère vis-à-vis de leurs précédentes rencontres et des différentes ecchymoses dont il avait hérité. Ses lèvres étaient tirées en un sourire sarcastique, il se retenait de se venger en aplatissant le nez de ce bellâtre de pirate. Il avait promis à Belle qu'il se retiendrait en conséquence il se contenait, maladroitement.

\- Bon alors, de quoi veux-tu discuter ? demanda-t-il amèrement.

\- Fait souffrir Belle, et...

Will resta stoïque même s'il n'écoutait absolument pas, ce devait être la cinquième ou la sixième fois qu'il entendait le même discours. La première à l'avoir abordé fut Ruby, derrière ses sourires enjôleurs elle lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit au moindre faux pas. Ensuite la méchante reine l'avait menacé de but en blanc un matin à la sortie du Granny's. Si une boule de feu avait pu ponctuer son discours le valet de cœur était certain qu'il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde, ni d'aucun autre d'ailleurs. Le shérif avait suivi, lui rappelant simplement que Belle avait assez souffert ainsi. Puis les deux Charmants l'un après l'autre s'étaient présentés à lui, Blanche-neige était véritablement plus effrayante que son mari quand elle montrait les crocs. Will ressentait l'étrange sensation que la ville entière s'était passé le mot pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Cependant personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait réellement entre eux deux, s'il y avait véritablement quelque chose. Ils s'étaient rapprochés grâce à Regina. La méchante reine vivait affreusement mal la disparition de Robin des Bois, Will avait alors passé du temps avec elle comme le roi des voleurs le lui avait demandé. Ils étaient devenus amis, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Belle, quant à elle, était dévastée par son geste. Elle se maudissait d'avoir banni Rumplestilskin de Storybrooke, les Charmants au grand complet se démenaient pour ne pas la laisser seule. Le valet de cœur avait donc veillé sur les deux femmes. Et il s'était retrouvé dans la femme du Ténébreux, ils ressentaient la même d'avoir été trahis par la personne aimée.

Ce qu'il y avait entre eux étaient du réconfort. Ils savaient que cela ne les mènerait nulle part, cette évidence ne les avait pourtant pas contraint. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis un mois maintenant, dans la respectable demeure de Rumplestilskin, ne partageant pas la même chambre. Ils ne se faisaient pas de fausses illusions d'avenir à deux mais s'ils y parvenaient, ce serait une étonnante fin heureuse. Au moins aucun d'eux ne souffrait à cause de l'autre. Ils savaient que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, la personne partageant leur vie pensait à son grand amour. Quand Belle embrassait le valet de cœur, laissant ses doigts vagabonder dans ses cheveux courts, elle se souvenait du Ténébreux. C'était dans ses bras qu'elle s'imaginait. Lorsque leurs lèvres se scellaient, Will se rappelait d'Anastasia, de ses sourires, de son parfum. Il se remémorait son toucher, son gout, sa voix. Il la retrouvait. C'était Ana qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Après plusieurs minutes, Crochet le fixa droit dans les yeux, sa tirade du parfait ancien ennemi, nouveau protecteur de l'ancienne princesse venait de prendre fin.

\- Tu as bien compris, camarade ?

\- Yep, je la fais souffrir et tu me refais le portrait. J'ai pigé.

Le pirate lui tendit sa main valide, semblant amicale.

\- On oublie nos différends?

Indiquant les deux gobelets qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, Will fit un simple signe de tête. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait savoir pardonner, Belle le disait souvent. Le valet de cœur salua le pirate, lui rappelant inutilement qu'il devait passer à la bibliothèque. Il sortit du Granny's, poussant la porte avec son dos tandis que Crochet commandait les deux inévitables cafés à la cannelle. Will traversa les quelques rues le séparant de la bibliothèque attrapant un journal en chemin. Il ne le feuilleta même pas et le garda sous son bras pour Belle, saluant furtivement les quelques anciens habitants du pays des merveilles qu'il reconnaissait. Il ouvrit savamment la porte blanche du clocher littéraire avec son coude posant les deux thés, dont il jeta les sachets dans la poubelle, et le colporteur de ragot sur le comptoir. Il rejoignit l'ancienne princesse quelques étagères plus loin, rangeant les livres étiquetés. Will l'embrassa à la base du coup en l'enlaçant, là où elle était sensible. Enfin, là où Ana était sensible.

\- C'était qui cette fois-ci ? lui demanda-t-elle curieusement amusé.

\- Notre cher ami le capitaine Crochet vient d'exposer sa virilité. Tu crois qu'il devient Charmant ?

Un petit rire amusé lui échappa. Belle se retourna pour répondre à son baiser. Leur relation ne mènerait à rien, mais au moins ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient trouvé une alternative à leurs malheurs et ils le surmontaient ensemble.

**Fin**


End file.
